Endings and Beginnings
by foxboro
Summary: Sparrabeth. Jack and Elizabeth in a tale with many twists and turns in the sultry hot days and nights of the Caribbean.  Will they make it through or will fate overtake them? Please read and review.  If you like hot, hot, hot then this ones for you...
1. Chapter 1

Beginnings and Endings

**As always, unfortunately none of the characters from POTC belong to me. They belong solely to the great Mouse…! This story is set 18 months on from AWE…I hope you enjoy it as it unfolds and please review…**

**For those waiting for A Pirates Treasure to conclude, my apologies. Although I am still working on it, this tale overtook it. I promise that I will complete it but this just cried to be written first.**

CHAPTER 1

Becalmed.

The thick fog sat, dense and heavy, advancing like curling, grasping ghostly fingers swirling about the open ocean, a living, breathing life-force, moving silently, obliterating all sound, masking all, a damp, impregnable cloak for the stagnant ship with black sails. Six days…six whole days without even the merest hint of a breeze to lift the spirits of the crew and fill the sails. The men were below decks, either sleeping or carrying out essential maintenance. Unmoving, and hidden by the thick fog, it was not necessary to have men on deck and the First Mate, Mr Gibbs, knew that the Captain needed some time alone.

The silent ship would not normally be so far north but they had heard rumours that could not just be ignored. There was something that had desperately needed to be investigated and brought to a conclusion. If only that were possible…

On deck, just visible through the damp, cloying, swirling vapour, a lone figure stood by the ships main mast, the collecting moisture running slowly down his greatcoat and dripping, silently to the deck where it met the wetness of the grey mist. The desolate figure, head bowed, shoulders slumped, stood defeated, seemingly lost in thought…his mind swirling in the lost mists of time. His unsteady hand slowly reached out, palm pressed firmly against the mast, fingers unconsciously caressing, eyes lifting to follow the small movement, before moving to lay his forehead against the solid structure, seemingly taking strength from the memories the damp wood evoked…

From a time long ago he heard a dearly remembered voice…

'I'm not sorry.'

'Oh m' sweet Lizzie'….brave words that had quite obviously been forced from between gritted teeth and as believable to him as the thought of a snowflake surviving in hell. Words that had immediately followed her act of imprisonment, had condemned him to the depths of despair, to his own private hell of the Locker. Words that he would carry locked deep in his heart until his dying breath. His mind sped forward in time, conjured her image, so real, so believable that he could imagine her standing beside him as he had last seen her, that day 18 months before when she had left both him and _The Black Pearl_ for the last time, had left them both for the uncertain reality of loving one day every ten years

'Goodbye Jack'. She had leaned towards him for a brief kiss, only for her eyes to cloud with hurt as he had held his hands up in defence.

'Once was quite enough…'

Her look had been hurt, confused, a brief, transparent insight into the woman beneath the smile, the woman who knew that she had made mistakes, had taken the wrong path and in doing so had alienated the one person she needed more than anything. She had hesitated only a moment before shrouding her feelings, once more standing proud before moving down the ship and leaving, disappearing once again from both his view and his life, too proud to admit her mistake…and he had let her slip through his fingers…the woman who, he had come to realise, had meant more to him than any other, the woman who haunted him day and night, who had invaded his dreams and his very being.

He thought back to his words…

'…Once…', but it hadn't been just 'once', he mused. Once had not been enough…would never be enough, although neither of them had been able to confide to any other person. Her mind had been made up and however he had pleaded, had threatened or cajoled her, she had stood fast. She had refused him, deciding instead to wait for the one day every 10 years when she could be with her 'Husband'. He had failed. Had failed both of them. It was a realisation that he had struggled to live with. For once the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had failed to come up with a failsafe plan…had been forced by circumstance to admit defeat…and it hurt, had the power to grate his insides to a quivering, bloody mess and cut him to the core. It was a hurt he had lived with every day.

The rumours had started to circulate several months before. Chinese whispers that had spread like wildfire through the pirate ports of the Caribbean, the detail being added to at each telling, growing in stature until the day that Jack had heard them, that day weeks before that had changed it all, had ripped his heart from his chest and bludgeoned it until it was barely flickering with life…the rumour that had said the Pirate King was close to death…was dying from a broken heart, unknown, unloved and alone in Plymouth, England.

He had set off to find her. Had been utterly convinced that she would come back with him, felt the same as he…that to live another day apart was too hard to contemplate and that she would feel the same, had been haunted by the same dreams and memories, was finding it too hard to struggle on alone. Not for one moment had he believed the extent of the tale being depicted, knowing only too well how these things became exaggerated with each telling. Lizzie was in Plymouth! That was all he needed to know…and he was going to get her…

Jack closed his eyes and swallowed hard…silently cursing himself for the fool he was…had been…before. Now he would never have the chance to change things…to make things right between them. A lone tear slipped down his face, leaving a faint track through the accumulated grime before disappearing behind the braids that swept forward and hid his face from the world.

And so, he had come, flying across the waters, aboard his first love, his _Pearl_, the fleetest ship in the water, driving himself, the ship and his crew as hard as he dared, harder and faster than he had ever thought possible…had ever dared to hope for.

Another silent tear traced the path of the first and was angrily swept away before yet another took its place, to be followed by another and another, until Jack was shielded from the world by a shimmering, glistening curtain.

Finally they had arrived, had searched frantically, and he had found her. He thought back to the sight that had greeted him 10 days before. The moment that had turned his dreams to ashes, his hopes to the bitter taste of defeat.

In the pretty little churchyard, with the daffodils idly dancing in the light, spring breeze from the sea, set high on the outcrop alongside the harbour he had found her…the woman he had come to love and had ultimately lost…for etched on the new, cold, hard stone were the words now engraved on his dead and bleeding heart… 'Elizabeth Turner – May her soul rest in peace'.

He and his crew had asked everywhere to try and understand what had happened, but, no matter how hard he tried, he could find no answers…no clue to the tragedy that had unfolded…not even the slightest snippet of information. It was as if Elizabeth had never been there. Apparently the rumours had been right. Lizzie…his Lizzie had died alone, unloved and remembered by no-one in the busy town. Eventually, he had no option left, Mr Gibbs guided The Pearl silently out of the harbour on course for home waters, while Jack drank himself into a stupor in his cabin…leaving his lost love cocooned in the dark, damp soil of England.

**Oh dear…sorry for such a depressing start. There are many twists and turns to come…Now please go and review. It only takes a minute and is essential for faster posting and also to improve my writing style…thanks all. Much love xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Endings and Beginnings

**Thanks for the reviews…I REALLY appreciate it. Here is Chapter 2 for you. Again, it twists and turns. Once again, none of the characters belong to me (except the one who never puts in an appearance), they all belong to the great mouse…**** Please read and enjoy…**

Chapter 2

Exhausted, the thin, frail young woman supported herself against the ancient damp, gnarled and twisted trunk of the old churchyard yew. Her head was spinning and she struggled to remain conscious and upright. Slowly, her trembling hand reached out and pressed against the strong trunk, her fever filled eyes lifting to follow the movement. Unconsciously, she caressed the moss strewed bark.

Her mind suddenly swept back the years, spiralling to a time when she held her destiny clasped tightly in her hands…a time when she had been in control of her own future. She had long ago realised that she had made the wrong decision, had destroyed what little chance of happiness she had…indeed, had realised her mistake at the time, but her pride had prevented her from correcting it. It had, she conceded been her biggest mistake.

Wispy tendrils of hair moved with the thick sea fog, surrounding her, drifting across her face, cocooning her from the present, whilst the slow moving curtain of moist air wrapped her in its damp, cloying embrace, cutting her off from the world around her. She lifted her pale face to catch the scant breeze, beginning to shiver in the damp, dark fog.

She knew that she should not have come to the churchyard. It was too soon since her illness, but her child had been calling to her…crying out for the comfort of her mother's arms. Elizabeth had been unable to refuse her call, had needed to be close to her. Her child…her precious little Liz, with eyes that had gazed into hers and had fallen into her soul, deep, dark swirling pools that had nightly haunted her dreams, and always propelled her thoughts to the burning, bright light and lazy, heat soaked days of the Caribbean…

But it was all gone now she thought, regrets racing through her mind – images from the past that fell over themselves in their haste to condemn…her precious daughter lay deep within the earth, still, cold and alone, her brief life over only a little shy of 9 months after her birth. It had all been a lie. Every memory of her oh so short life was tinged by a dark backdrop of lies…lies and regrets…with no way of changing it.

Elizabeth, fighting an inner battle, forced her mind back to the present, slowly looking about her, her brow furrowing as she noticed the descending twilight, which, together with the swirling fog, now reduced her vision further. Once more she shivered, trembling in the damp, cold mist. Slowly, her muscles protesting, she pushed away from the ancient tree, fighting to stand alone, before, with slumped shoulders and heavy, stumbling steps she turned for the churchyard entrance and her cottage several miles beyond…

Breathing heavily, her face un-naturally flushed, Elizabeth pushed open the door to her cottage, feeling the warmth from the range envelop her, bringing forth beads of perspiration to her brow. Closing the door on the suffocating fog outside, she struggled to remove her now wet cloak, and with the last of her strength, hung it on the hook behind the door before casting her weary eyes around the room.

To one side of the small space stood the range, on which she cooked and heated the cottage, and a small, well scrubbed table where she prepared her meals. On the opposite wall was an armchair where she had sat for many hours nursing her daughter, singing softly to her, making up lullabies of her adventures in the Caribbean. In the small room beyond stood her bed, shrouded from the living space by a pretty floral curtain which matched the ones hung at the two small windows and a trunk in which she kept clothes and all her worldly goods.

At present, the curtain was open, allowing Elizabeth a view of the tiny rocking cot beside the bed, now deserted and still…gasping at the rising hurt which clogged her throat and threatened to stifle her breathing, Elizabeth averted her gaze from the room and gathering her ebbing strength moved across the room and closed the curtain.

Wearily, she slumped into the armchair, struggling to keep her red-rimmed eyes open, fighting the violent shivers that once again had gripped her exhausted body. She felt as if she were floating, gliding about the room as easily as the fog which swirled about beyond the door. Common sense told her that she needed to stoke the fire, needed to eat and have a warm drink but she felt so weak she doubted that she would make it to the other side of the room let alone prepare food…indeed she could no longer recall when she had last eaten or drank anything.

With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes, her mind drifting from the present to the past with a startling clarity, frightening in its intensity, forcing her to confront demons she would rather forget. Gradually, she lost her grip on the present and, falling into semi-consciousness, followed her heart back to the places and people she had once loved…

Images whirred about her head…beautiful, white sand beaches, the sparkling, clear turquoise sea, her father standing tall and proud, a young boy pulled from a certain watery grave, a mansion opulent and serene… a slight smile ghosted across Elizabeth's face before being overtaken by a past remembered…Will, working the hot steel of a newly created sword…her hands reached out to grasp the image, closing on thin air, before the scene changed, replaced by a feeling of falling, of slicing through the air and being hurled into the warm embrace of the sea, sinking down, down into the murky depths until all awareness ceased, and then suddenly waking, choking…staring straight into the clear, opulent pools of her daughters eyes…

Elizabeth became delirious…crying out for her daughter, sweat coursing down her body as she fought the hideous images her mind conjured…the tiny little body, frozen and alone screaming for her mother, only for the nightmare to be replaced by the first time she had seen her, moments after her birth – the over-powering sense of all consuming love for this tiny, frail creature, the sense of responsibility and the painful thought of her father not seeing her for another 9 years…

Then, an image started to surface – to fight it's way past the others, to propel itself upward until it achieved prime position…a dizzying, primeval force that could not be denied…starting as a far away, fuzzy, disjointed blur then building, building, spinning in her mind faster and faster, becoming clearer and sharper until it burst forth with a startling clarity, causing Elizabeth to gasp and cry out…heart overflowing with love and a desperate need for those arms to hold her close, to take away the hurt and pain and show her how to rebuild her life and learn to live again. From deep within her heart, Elizabeth fought the despair within her, lifted her head and screamed…'Jaaaack!', before the darkness closed, reclaiming her once again…

**Well, that's it for now. Advanced warning…Chapters 3 and 4 contain adult themes and are not for the faint hearted (especially Ch 4!)…You have been warned! Please review…thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Endings and Beginnings

**Again, all characters etc belong to the great mouse…enjoy Chapter 3. It does contain some smut but isn't too graphic. Please review at the end of this chapter…over 300 reads on 1 and 2 so far with 2 reviews…? Come on guys…please!**

Chapter3

The battle was over…the might of the East Indian Company crushed and defeated, the pompous Cutler Beckett dead and the infamous Davy Jones consigned to hell. Despite the outrageous odds, the pirates had won, _The_ _Black Pearl_ and _The Flying Dutchman_ under it's new command had defied the logical outcome. The celebrations had continued for hours…indeed looked as if they would never cease. The Pirate Lords and their crews were drinking themselves into a stupor…their way of life reprieved and once more the freedom of the seas was theirs. Even the Keeper of the Code, Teague Sparrow, was slumped in a corner, oblivious to the scenes of drunken celebration. Only two people were absent…

Elizabeth had spent the day with Will. Following the battle, his death and resurrection into the new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, they both knew that they could only meet for one day in 10 years…the one day that Will was allowed to set foot on land.

Elizabeth had been distraught at his death, at the unfairness of it all, but within seconds of his fall, Jack had un-selfishly given up his own plans to become the eternal Captain, and had with lightening speed, produced the still beating heart of Davy Jones and had held a dagger in Wills hand to stab it, ensuring Wills continued existence as the new Captain. Then he had quite literally dragged Elizabeth off the doomed vessel, shielding her from the grisly sight on deck of her new husband's heart being cut out and placed in the wooden chest.

Her day with Will had been tinged with sadness. Their meeting had, at first been awkward, restrained, as if neither knew how to deal with their new circumstance. Elizabeth was struggling to come to terms with their new relationship, was visibly distraught, could not even conceive the idea that they would be together for just one day every ten years and Will, well, how did one adjust to the knowledge that eternity was yours?

Will held her tightly until her sobs diminished, had kissed her gently, before hugging her to him, letting his strength run into her, replenishing her spirit. They had talked about many things, and Will began to wonder if the strange new conditions placed upon them would be too much for her to stand up to. Was it possible to keep their love alive?

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her husband, resting her head against his chest, against the wicked scar transversing his trunk. Sorrow filled her heart at the thought of what he had endured. Lifting her head, she looked into Will's face, young and handsome, the eternal flame lighting his features. Slowly, he reached down and captured her lips, working gently to evoke a response. Teasingly, he nipped at her lips, felt her respond to him before guiding them both to the white, crystal sand and beginning to undress her. Once the last item of her clothing had been removed, he quickly shed his own clothes before once more claiming her lips. After a short while his mouth trailed downward to her breasts, placing feather light kisses as he progressed, before capturing one peak in his mouth and suckling gently. A groan forced itself from his throat as his passion built. Quickly, he pushed her legs apart and positioned himself over her.

Will leant forward and reclaimed her lips, searching, demanding a response. His arms circled her and he pressed her unclad body against him, his mouth becoming harder and more demanding, before drawing back and staring into her face, the question being asked…

He thrust into her quickly, and a searing pain followed. She screamed and dug her nails into his hard back, but the pain quickly receded, leaving the strange sensation of being filled.

He moved inside her, slowly at first, then faster, much faster until Elizabeth naturally began to move with him. But then, he gave a final, deep thrust and relaxed his weight onto her, pressing her into the soft mattress of the sand beneath her.

Elizabeth was unsure of what to do. Where was the extreme pleasure that could make a man risk death? Maybe only the man experienced pleasure from the act? Urgently, she pushed against Will's chest, attempting to remove his crushing weight, breathing deeply as he rolled off her onto his side.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth…I didn't mean to be so quick. Next time will be better for you I promise…"

"Next time!" she gasped. "Next time will be in ten years Will…!" She started to cry, the reality of their situation finally making itself felt. Will held her fast and let her cry, not realising the reasoning behind her tears.

"Promise me you'll wait for me, Elizabeth." Will asked, desperation evident in his voice.

Elizabeth hesitated for a long moment before answering. "Of course I will…"

They lay together for some time, before swimming to remove the sand that had stuck to them. They talked, laughed and exchanged tender hugs as they dried and their relationship once again achieved the lightness of the past. Soon, it became time for Will to return to the _Dutchman_. Elizabeth stood alone on the beach and watched the green flash on the horizon. Clutching the chest that contained Will's still beating heart, she sighed deeply before turning and heading back to _The Black Pearl_.

JEJEJEJEJE

It was early evening. The sun had set and Elizabeth had returned to the security of Jack's ship. Aboard _The Black Pearl_ there were no pompous speeches, no raucous celebrations, just an un-naturally heavy atmosphere, reflected by the reminiscing silence of The Pirate King and Captain Jack Sparrow.

Sitting at the table in his cabin, chair tilted back and booted feet crossed on the table, Jack lifted the half empty bottle of rum to his lips and, as he drank deeply, wished that the amber liquid would start to work, would wash away the numbness he had felt since watching Davy Jones sword pierce the heart of William Turner, scant minutes after the said whelp had married Elizabeth. Glancing at Elizabeth, he removed his feet from the table, stood up and carried the bottle across the cabin. Refilling her tankard which had been placed beside her on the window seat, he noticed that she had drained it completely for the second time, Apparently, thought Jack, the potent drink was not working on her either.

Lifting the tankard, he pushed it under her chin.

"Come on, Lizzie, luv. Drink up. T'will do ye t' world of good." he said gently.

Slowly lifting her head, Elizabeth looked at him, hurt and anguish showing in equal measure across her face. "Tell me, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth spat, "Exactly how will getting blazing drunk solve anything? I realise that it is your answer to everything Jack, but it certainly is not mine!" So saying, she reached her hand out, grasped the tankard and emptied it in several large gulps.

Jack's brow furrowed as he struggled to believe what he had just seen, before shrugging his shoulders and refilling the empty vessel. Tilting the bottle to his lips once again, he emptied the paltry amount remaining into his mouth, swallowed, frowned and shook the bottle.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he muttered to himself, walking to the desk and picking up another bottle, adding the empty one to the growing pile on the floor, before pulling the cork out with his teeth and drinking deeply, the rum finally beginning to bring life back to his body, allowing him to freely feel the regrets of the past and the hopes for the future.

He glanced once more at Elizabeth who had again emptied her tankard. The rum must have had some affect, he thought, as she was slumped back on the window seat, eyes closed and head lolling to one side. Putting the bottle down on the table, Jack stood and cautiously approached her. Extending his hand to its full extent, he gingerly poked at her arm. Getting no response he poked a little harder, relaxing as he got no response. 'Out cold.' Jack thought. 'Tis what she needs now. Time t' heal and decide what she's t' do.' Gently, he picked her up and placed her onto his bunk, placing her head on the pillow and covering her with a blanket before taking up his former position at the table to watch over her, using the time to re-examine his own feelings as he did so.

**OK…that's Chapter 3 done. Hope you enjoyed it. Now go review…PLEASE. Advanced warning for Chapter 4. It's HOT! Anyone who doesn't like hot smut should avoid…you have been warned me harties…**


	4. Chapter 4

Endings and Beginnings

**As always, characters etc belong to the mouse. This chapter contains smut…please do not read if you might be offended by it.**

Chapter 4

Dreams swirled in Elizabeth's mind, each more graphic than the last. Beneath the surface of her consciousness, she allowed herself to examine things without guilt, without the pressures of title, past history or responsibility. Gallantly, she fought the outcome, half of her acknowledging that what she wanted to do was right, half of her refusing to accept what her sub-conscious mind told her. Unconsciously, she thrashed about in Jack's bunk; her pride not letting her accept what she needed to do…what she knew was the right path. Finally, the images became too much to bear.

Gasping, tears coursing down her face, she shot upright in the bunk, straight into a pair of warm, strong arms that cocooned her from the world and offered hope.

"Shhh, Lizzie. Tis alright, luv. I'm here…"

'Jack' her troubled mind acknowledged. 'Thank God!'

His arms held her tight and rocked her gently, pulling her to her knees while pressing tiny, fluttering kisses on her hair while his hand held her head protectively under his chin, calming her quickly with soothing words and the very presence of him. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply…the smell of salt, rum and the unmistakable essence of him filled her senses and she felt safe, secure in the knowledge that this man would never let anything hurt her, would lay his life on the line for her without a seconds thought, and her heart soared.

Jacks hand, which had been cupping the back of her head, moved around and moved her slightly away from him before cupping her chin and lifting it, allowing him to look into her face.

Anxiously he scanned her face, his gaze moving from her eyes before coming to rest on her lips.

"Oh m' God, Lizzie." he whispered, "Ye are so beautiful."

Her lips parted and, without even realising it, she ran the tip of her tongue across the silken bow, feeling her heart begin to thud as she did so and a wonderful feeling of anticipation grip her.

Jack groaned before his lips swooped down and claimed hers with a hunger he had never felt. Instantly, heat exploded between them and he pulled her closer, angling his mouth on hers to deepen their contact, recklessly plunging his tongue into the moist, damp cavern of her mouth, meeting her tongue probe by probe, savouring the contact that caused the blood to pound in his veins.

Elizabeth was lost. She had never experienced anything so sublime, so instant, and so shockingly electrifying. Jack's mouth moved rhythmically on hers, the pressure, so sure, so hot and desperately decadent that she craved more. She moaned and immediately Jack pulled her closer to him as his tongue took possession of her mouth, causing her blood to race through her veins and pinpricks of electric to course through her body. His body was pressed so close to hers that she felt the pressure of him against her breasts, her stomach and her thighs. Everywhere they touched was brought to life by the ache gathering there.

Jack was in danger of being swept away, all reason being destroyed by the raw emotion pounding through his body. Reluctantly, he eased the kiss, before lifting his head and catching his breath.

"Lizzie, luv. I've tried fer so long not t' touch ye, but yer all I can think 'bout. I lie awake at night thinkin' bout ye an wantin' ye desperately, wantin' t' stroke ye, touch ye…make love t' ye."

"But I want you to touch me, Jack…need you to. Please don't stop."

She looked at his face, felt his hands running over her back, so strongly, so possessively, and realised that this was what she wanted, had yearned for.

"I don't want t' hurt ye, luv."

Elizabeth flushed, her cheeks becoming pinker and pinker with every passing second. Finally she whispered, "Umm, Today…today was…umm…" Lost for words, she didn't know how to voice what had happened between her and Will earlier. She tried again, lowering her gaze from Jack's. "Ummm…Jack, earlier…Will and….."

"Are ye tryin' t' tell me in yer own sweet way, luv, that yer no longer a virgin, Lizzie?"

Slowly, sitting back on her heels and directing her gaze at the messed up bed between them, she nodded, feeling shame flood her as quickly as the ecstasy Jack had produced.

Jack placed his finger under her chin and, once again, tipped her gaze to meet his own.

"Lizzie, luv, don't ever feel ashamed of somethin' from t' past. It happened, he's yer husband…but this is t' here an' now…an' I want an' need ye…savvy?"

Locked into his gaze, Elizabeth once more nodded her head, a tear trickling slowly down her heated cheek. Slowly, with infinite care, Jack leant towards her and caught the glistening jewel with his tongue, before, as she gasped and closed her eyes, placing a gentle kiss on both of her eyes.

"Ever since I first saw ye, I've dreamt of this…" he whispered against her mouth before sliding his tongue inside and teasing her inner lip, then claiming her mouth as his own, stoking the flames that once again sprang to life.

The desire built once more in Elizabeth, the alcohol she had consumed earlier also kicking into her system, as she wantonly started to rub her breasts across his chest, matching the rhythm of his probing tongue, actually feeling a moan grow inside his chest before it erupted in his mouth, mimicking the sound _The_ _Pearl_ made deep within when it turned too quickly. Slowly, she broke the contact with him, needing to feel him against her, skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat. She sat back once more and brought her hands to the buttons of her shirt. Thanking God silently that she had changed into this particular shirt earlier on her arrival back on board, she started on the buttons.

Jack gasped as he saw what she was doing, as maddeningly slowly, the skin covering her collar bones at the base of her neck was revealed, a luminescent glow by the lanterns light. His lips parted as he needed more air to breathe. Beads of perspiration popped out on his brow, as a widening v was revealed between her breasts. The cloth still concealed her nipples but its shadow failed to hide the soft globes. He moaned again as he realised she wore no underclothes.

"Lizzie-" he forced out between dry lips.

Moving rapidly, she unfastened the last two buttons at her waist, the v widening as the material started to slip off her shoulders.

"Lizzie! If ye don't want this, ye need t' stop, luv…" his eyes begged her to go on, his gaze locked on her hands.

He seemed almost paralysed as if somehow, the sight of her skin had robbed him of the ability to move, speak or even think. The only thing that was moving was his chest, heaving as his breath came in gasps.

Elizabeth released the buttons at her wrists, before grasping the material at her waist and shrugging the shirt off her body, lifting it up over her head before throwing it to the floor. Jack looked at her as if she had revealed a treasure chest of gold. Her fingers came to the buttons at her breeches, releasing them quickly and pushing the material over her buttocks and down her legs, revealing the blonde thatch between her legs. Jack moaned as if in pain. She sat back and pulled the clinging breeches over her feet before throwing them down onto her shirt.

Craving and hunger radiated from Jack's eyes, making her knees weak and causing her own breathing to become shallow.

"Lizzie…you are so, so beautiful, luv." Jack whispered, his voice gruff and strained with desire.

The pulse between Elizabeth's legs grew stronger at the look in his eyes, and she drew the back of her fingers over her body, following the current flowing to her centre. She slowly moved her finger tips over her nipples and felt them grow harder at the touch, before she dropped her hand lower and touched one finger to the throbbing pulse between her legs.

"Dear Lord-" Jack exploded towards her, his eyes hooded with the force of his desire. He took the hand that she had placed to the juncture of her thighs. Her finger was damp and coated with the moisture it had found there. Jack took the finger into his mouth and suckled it, closing his eyes as he did so.

The highly erotic action dragged at Elizabeth's belly, the feeling sending white hot shards of light from her centre to her breasts and made her head spin. How, she thought, could so simple an action create such a devastating reaction?

Jack guided her fingers to his shirt and together, they pulled the material free of his breeches. Wasting no time, Jack ripped the garment over his head and threw it to the mounting pile. Elizabeth fell upon his naked torso, rubbing her hands up and down his sweat slicked trunk, running her nails against his skin, delighting in the power she had over him as his breath was once again dragged from his lungs.

In response, Jack reached forward and, parting the hair at the juncture of her thighs, touched the heated nub it hid. The reaction was instant. Elizabeth immediately became a raw bundle of sensation, pressing her thighs together to stop herself crying out.

"Lizzie," Jack panted in her ear, "Take m' breeches off, luv…hurry sweetheart."

She fought to pull herself together from the onslaught his finger had produced and with a few deft movements released him from the constraining material. His shaft sprang forth, pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

Jack dragged her body ruthlessly against his, holding her against him while he slated his mouth across hers, stoking the flames higher and higher with each thrust of his tongue. His shaft had come to rest between her thighs and she began to rub herself along it, as Jack brought his hands to the base of her buttocks and held her in rhythm until she thought she would die with wanting.

Suddenly he lifted her until the tip of his manhood just pressed against her centre. The feeling of it poised there made her head pound in the same rhythm as his heartbeat and she instinctively curled her knees up, tucking them under his arms. In this position, the sensitive insides of her thighs created a delicious friction against the sides of his chest and made her play with his tip, rubbing up and down, up and down, pressing it closer each time, feeling it seek an entrance.

An unknown, choking, cloying feeling climbed higher and higher inside her and she started to panic, pushing frantically against his chest, sobbing at the frightening sensation.

"Hush, luv. Jus' let it happen…" Jack panted, valiantly trying to hold back his own release. "I've got ye, darlin'. Nothin' bad will happen…"

His husky voice started shivers up and down her spine, which prolonged the delightful feeling. Elizabeth, following Jack's guidance, relaxed and was immediately swept away on a tidal wave of sensation, feeling as if she were a small boat, crashing onto jagged rocks, the sheer pureness of the exquisite feeling making her cry out. As the delicious feeling abated she collapsed against him.

Jack pressed her harder against his shaft, feeling her tight against him as her, as yet untutored skin fought against his entrance. Then, as she stretched and allowed him entrance, he felt the most glorious moistness and heat combined with a tightness he had never known.

Elizabeth felt the swirling seas return and cried out.

"Oh m' God!" Jack said, pulling out, "Did I hurt ye?

The fright in his voice startled her. "No! Don't stop, Jack! Please don't stop!"

"Oh m' darlin' Lizzie." A deep and contented rumble emerged from his throat, "If ye even guessed how yer makin' me feel, luv. Yer everythin I ever dreamed of an' more. I don't want t' hurt ye luv. Take m' in slowly darlin'"

Elizabeth tried to slow the rhythm pounding within her and control the decent of her body. Jack suddenly took hold of a nipple as it passed his mouth, alternating hard suckling with little nips from his teeth.

"Oh God, Jack! Elizabeth shouted, fighting him for control.

"Lizzie, trust me." he panted huskily. "Tis my turn t' steer!"

Once more he pressed against her, feeling her open to receive him and allowing him to slide his long length deep inside her.

"Did that hurt?" he asked, praying for a negative answer.

"No, Jack. Please don't leave me!"

"Then move with me, luv. Come with me, Lizzie."

He started a rhythm; it reminded her of the rocking of The Pearl, the crashing of a storm. She met his thrusts, dragging him deeper and deeper. She felt her nub grow warm, ripening with the pressure building inside her. She felt the surging inside her, the now familiar feeling of waves crashing on rocks and bursting open. She cried out, just as Jack shuddered, arching his back and driving deep into her.

"Lizzie-"he gasped, before collapsing against her, both of them collapsing from their knees to the bunk, where they lay panting.

"Oh, m' darlin Lizzie." Jack gasped, before shifting to lean on one elbow beside her. He kissed her gently, brushing the blonde hair back from her face. "I never knew it could be so perfect. Yer so…"

He didn't finish, as she covered his mouth with hers, moving her lips over his once again.

Eventually, she drew back. "Jack, I didn't know it could be like that either…"

They spent several minutes touching and holding each other.

Jack whispered, "I love ye, Lizzie."

But she was asleep, curled against him. Secure in the knowledge that nothing could hurt her.

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it! Lucky, lucky Lizzie….! Now go review…PLEASE!**


End file.
